Dark Angels white knight
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Suki wants to find out who the girl was that had managed to sneak into Wayne Manor. She will find out that the girl is family and will end up being someone who Zod and the Joker wants. She is an asset because she is with the bird he hates. He will make sure she suffers to draw him out.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to get this new fic start, this one is called Dark Knight White knight, which is the second part of my Dark Knight Angel series. With this series, Dick finds out that he has a sister, but not for a while as Bruce doesn't say anything about what he knows. The only way that they find out is that Suki confronts him about it. In this chapter though, they find out the batgirl suit is missing and Bruce tells everyone to leave it alone. Suki of course doesn't listen as she wasn't one for listening very well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the members of the Justice League. The only ones I own is Suki and Starla. Monsterslut owns River, Tessa and Faith.**

Suki had curled up against Dick as she snuggled up against his chest. Dick had his arms around her as they had a long night the night before. Dick and Suki had been out as Bruce made the two of them go out on patrol. Bruce and Oliver had stayed to talk about the woman who had snuck into the Manor and managed to escape.

 _She looked over at Nightwing as they were scanning the area on top of one of the buildings. It was still late as Black Wolf sighed. Nightwing had looked over at her as he had wrapped his arm around her. He had turned off the comms to the batcave as he grinned and looked over at her._

 _"Come on Black Wolf, there is nobody out here. Let us go out and do something just the two of us. I am sure that you have a bit to think about and you know I can distract you. You know I am very good at distracting you."_

 _She smiled at him and pushed him playfully. He pulled her close as she leaned her head against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her She smiled up at him as the door then opened across the street opened and out walked the person they were waiting for. They both were still distracted that they didn't see her until she was gone. Nightwing had picked her up and headed back to the Manor and headed back to the room._

She smiled as she reached up pushing the hair off of his face. He groaned as he snuggled up closer to her as she grinned at him. He was so adorable as she watched him sleep against her. She didn't hear Alfred walk in as he carried in a tray of food. He had sat the tray down on the table beside the bed and smiled at the young couple.

"Master Dick, mistress Suki I have brought you two up some food. I am sure that you two need some food as you two need your strength for tonight."

Both Dick and Suki fell out of bed the minute that they heard Alfred speak. Bruce was at the door as he laughed watching the young couple fall off the bed. His arms were crossed as Alfred was going to help them up, but Bruce placed his hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

"No need to help them up Alfred, they are adults after all. Though let's hope Dick wrapped up his nightstick last night. He did for Barbra when they were together, he must have with Suki unless he wants a little Queen running around the house. Though I am not ready to be a grandpa."

Dick looked over at Bruce with his eyes wide, never expecting him to say that. He then glared at Bruce as he slowly got up, the blanket around his waist as he clearly had no shirt on. Suki didn't even come up as she was so red from the comment, she didn't even want to show her face. Bruce chuckled as both he and Alfred walked out. They shut the door as Dick groaned and dropped the blanket, walking over and shutting the door.

"If I hear him make one more comment like that again, I swear I am going to murder him. He had no right bringing up Barbra like that! I mean really?"

Suki finally got up and walked over to him, they were both still naked and right now she didn't care. It was just the two of them and she loved looking at him. He smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arm around him.

"Don't worry Suki, we will find her and find out what she knows. We will do it together, no matter what Bruce says."

She nodded as she grabbed a robe as well as Dick as she bit her lip as he did.

"Such a shame, I was enjoying the view too. Oh well, I guess we should head downstairs before someone else comes up here to harass us into coming down there."

There was then banging on the door as Dick groaned and looked over at the door. He really didn't want to answer it as he figured it was Bruce back to torment him again. He threw a pillow at the door and growled.

"Go away Bruce, I don't want you to come back in here. We will be out when we are good and ready to come out. Stop pushing us to come out."

He heard a sigh behind the door and knew instantly that it wasn't Bruce, it sounded more feminine as he looked back at the door.

"Dick; it is me Barbra, I have some bad news. My suit is missing and I have no idea who took it. I want you to help me look for it."

Dick growled and slammed his fist into the door and Suki looked over at Dick a bit worried. She was more worried about if he would open up the door or not.

"Barbra, go ask Bruce or someone. I am off duty today, I am not going to go look for your suit that you clearly misplaced."

He walked away from the door and wrapped his arm around Suki. He sighed as he buried his head against her chest as he kept her close.

"Before Barbra use to have a tight leash on me, I am so glad that you are not like that. I know you are part of a family that is used to money, but I promise that I will take care of you. You know I am a police officer in Bludhaven right? We can just sneak off and it just be the two of us."

She laughed and put at least some clothes on and smiled as Dick put on a pair of pants and tossed his robe on the bed. Suki walked over to him as he walked over opening up the door as they walked out together. Oliver had walked out of the room next to them as he looked over seeing the two of them walk out, he shook his head. Oliver walked over to Dick as he took his arm and looked back at Suki.

"Can I borrow your boyfriend for a bit? I am trying to get Barbra away from me and using Dick as a meat shield is all I can think of."

She sighed rolling her eyes as she looked over at Dick and kissed him softly.

"I will be back anyways, I got to get a few things from town. I promise to be back, I won't be too long. Do you mind if I take your bike into town?"

He tossed her the keys and smiled as she kissed him softly and he smiled at him. He reached up stroking her cheek softly.

"You are the only one I trust on my bike. I know you will keep my bike safe. You and my bike are the biggest things I care about. Be careful alright?"

She kissed him back and nodded as she headed out and got on his bike and headed off into town. She had pulled up to one of the stores that she wanted to go into, but stopped when she had seen that woman who had snuck into the Manor. She was going to say something to her, until she had seen Waller standing there talking to her.

Waller had looked up seeing Suki as she jumped back on the bike taking off. She didn't hear what they said as she took off riding away from the two of them. The whole time thinking to herself,

 _'What was Waller doing with that girl? I have to talk to Bruce or someone about what is going on. If Waller is involved, then I will have to tell Oliver about what is going on.'_

She was so distracted that she didn't see the turn until it was too late. She tried to turn but she flipped the bike and she flew off the side of the turn rolling down the side hitting a few rocks and before she hit a tree, someone had caught her and headed back into town. The joker was grinning off on the side watching the whole thing. He had watched the red blur run past him not even paying attention to the joker as he walked over and put a tracker on the bike grinning as he skipped off waiting for someone to pick up the bike. 


	2. Chapter 2

**With Suki hurt from falling off the bike, Dick is more worried about Suki then his own bike. His bike can be replaced, but Suki can't be replaced. She is human and Dick heads to the hospital with Oliver and River. River thinks that Suki was just being Suki and she wasn't paying attention until she mentions Waller. River then realizes there was more going on and goes to confront Bats about what is going on. Little did Suki know, she had someone keeping an eye on her as well, wanting to take her while hurt.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the characters of the Justice League. They are all owned and belong to DC. I own Suki and Starla while Monsterslut owns River, Tessa and Faith.**

Suki groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Almost forgetting what had happened as she went to sit up and gasped as she had held her chest in pain. Dick gasped as he was sitting in the chair by her bed as he heard her gasp in pain and ran to her side. He held her hand gently as he looked down at her worried.

"Oh Suki I am so glad you are awake, I was so worried as I drove over here in one of Bruce's cars. I am sure that he will be pissed when he finds out I took it but right now I don't care. I had to get down here to see you."

She smiled then groaned as she leaned back against the pillows. She remembered what had happened and the bike was lying on the side of the road and she closed her eyes for a moment then slowly opened them.

"Dick I am so sorry, I wrecked your bike. I know I promised I would take care of it but I am really sorry I damaged your bike."

He kissed her hand as she slowly looked up at him. His smile was still there as he reached up and cupped her cheek softly. He leaned down and kissed her softly and placed his forehead against hers.

"Suki, right now I am more worried about you. The bike can be replaced or fixed; I was never worried about that. The main thing I am more worried about is what happened to you. You are something that could never be replaced. I got down here as soon as the Flash called me. He was going to go back to get my bike, but I told him that I would get it later."

She smiled as Barbra cleared her throat from the doorway. She looked over at Dick as she shook her head walking in.

"You do know there is another girl right here if something happens to her. I mean how many times have you turned me down now even though I know you like me?"

Dick groaned as Suki sat up again and glared at Barbara as she clearly was enjoying the Queen lying on the bed not able to do anything. Dick then pushed her out of the room and growled.

"Grow up Barbs; you will never have me ever again. I have made my choice as I love Suki, not you. So just give up already."

She huffed out as she stormed out of the room. Dick smirked as he turned and looked back at Suki and smiled. He reached over taking her hand in his and kissed her hand.

"I mean what I said to Barbs; you are everything to me. Bruce said that he will be down here later; he was talking to Clark about something. I have to go back because I have to go to work, but I will be back later. I promise I will come back and visit you again."

She nodded as he bent down and kissed her softly. He smiled as he walked out to get ready for work as she leaned back against the pillows and sighed. She had looked out the window as it was quiet, too quiet for her liking. The door then opened and she looked up and didn't know who it was that walked in as she reached over to grab something as the man walked over placed his hand over hers before she grabbed one of her weapons.

"Relax, Dick sent me to watch over you to make sure that nothing happens to you. I am Tim Drake, but you may call me Tim or Drake if you want. I must admit, you are prettier than the other girls that he has dated."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand away and really looked at him. She had only heard about Tim Drake, but hadn't really met him. She heard that he was fighting with another group called the Teen Titans and looked him up and down. He smirked sitting on her bed.

"Yes I know, I am far better to look at then my brother Dick. You know I could show you what I am like in bed."

She groaned and pushed him away. She crossed her arms and glared at him. The same glare that Oliver had given her so many times.

"Sorry I would rather be captured by the Joker and have my eyes stabbed out by him. I love Dick and he is everything to me, so take your flirts somewhere else. I am not interested."

His phone then went off as he groaned and pulled it out to see who was calling him. His face fell seeing that it was Bruce as he looked back at Suki and sighed.

"I just got here too. Looks like I am not going to be able to stick around to watch out for you. Dick is going to be pissed because I didn't say and keep you company, but Bruce needs me for something. How did he even know that I was in town anyways? Wait it had to be Barbs who did it. She never liked me anyways. I will go see what he wants, I promise to be back as soon as I can. I am not going to keep you alone for long."

He ran out of the room as she looked around the room and groaned. She really hated this place as it made her nervous. With her in here alone like this, she didn't feel safe. She had reached for her phone and she noticed her phone wasn't there as she sat up slightly groaning. She had no idea where her phone was. This made her worry as she went to get up out of bed but she looked up as Harley injected something into her IV and giggled. She went to swing at her she stepped back as the drugs were already taking effect.

Suki slumped forward as she dropped to the bed and was out like a light. Harley unhooked her as another figure walked in and picked her up and walked out. It was the criminal known as Bane. Joker was using him as his muscle for now as he carried her out and away from the hospital.

Dick had finally got off work and rushed to the hospital to see his beloved Suki. She hadn't answered her phone and wondered if she was asleep. She might have been drugged up or maybe Drake was talking to her. When he arrived at the hospital and walked up to her room as he walked in, but his face fell. The room was empty, except for a single card on the bed. A joker card was the only thing on the bed as he hit the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he dialed Bruce's number but a female answered he had no idea who she was.

"Faith Greyson PI, how may I help you?"

Dick froze wondering why she had Bruce's phone


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to get another chapter up on this one; I seem to be on a roll with this one. I am in fact having fun writing this one as well. I am sure you are aware Suki had been captured yet again. That girl can't stay out of trouble for five minutes can she? While she has been kidnapped, Dick was going insane trying to not only figure out who had taken her but what they would want with her. Bruce had called in a PI to help them look for her, though when she arrives, Dick almost attacks her as Bruce has to hold him back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the members as they are owned respectfully by DC. The plot is mine as well as Suki and Starla. Monsterslut owns River, Tessa and Faith.**

Suki awoke as she groaned not realizing where she was at the moment. Her head was hurting as she slowly looked up. Her arms were bound behind her as she lifted up her head and looked around. The place looked like an old abandoned warehouse, only a few people walking around. The only thing she had seen was the clown masks and knew instantly who had taken her. It was Joker and Harley Quinn. What they wanted with her was beyond her.

Out of one of the offices off to the side, Joker came out of the office with Harley skipping behind him. Suki roller her eyes as she seen the two of them walking out together. Harley looked over first and tapped Joker's shoulder pointing to Suki.

"Mister J, I think our prisoner is awake. Shall we go see what she knows about the bat?"

Joker turned and looked at her and grinned as he turned walking over to Suki and grabbed her chin lifting her head up to look at him.

"Ah so she is, let us hope Bats got the message at the hospital. Tell me young lady, how do you know Bats anyways? Do you have a thing for creatures that go bump in the night?"

Suki growled as she went to kick him with her leg, she had pulled something out with her leg that was attached to a string as her eyes widened seeing the pin on the end of her leg hanging there. Joker laughed as he shook his finger at her. He clearly knew what he was doing as she had pulled something out from underneath her.

"Such a rush to escape to realize that I had something underneath you huh? Didn't Bats tell you how I can be sometimes? You have 24 hours my dear before you go boom."

Suki gasped as she hung her head. Her fear was that she had failed and that she would be the one remembered as the one who was killed by the Joker.

Bruce Wayne had been lying in bed, Tessa lying beside him. Nobody actually knew what was going on as they two of them snuggled up together. Bruce knew that Dick would be at the hospital for most of the day and even left his phone with Faith figuring that if anyone called, she could deal with it. He leaned over and kissed Tessa softly as Faith walked in and stopped looking between the two. Bruce growled as well as Tessa as she threw a batarang at her.

"You need to get out of here before I decide I am going to kill you. Bruce and I are busy I am sure you can see that. We don't need no humans meddling in with what we have going on."

Faith looked over at Bruce and sighed shaking her head. She had to tell Bruce that Dick had called and is on his way here and he wasn't happy at all.

"Bruce, Dick called. Suki seemed to have been taken and all that was there was a Joker card left on the bed. Dick is on his way as he isn't happy. Also Barbara is in the hospital. Dick should be here soon, I am not going to be here when he gets here. I don't want to deal with him right now. Uncle Bruce, I hope you know what you are doing."

She walked out and Tessa looked over and raised her eyebrows. What did Bruce know and what was it that he wasn't sharing? She got up and reached for her clothes as Bruce had groaned.

"You don't have to leave Tessa; they know that you were going to be here. I mean it isn't like Suki is going to blow up if I don't jump and run to get her right now."

Tessa looked over at him as she had a tank top and shorts on with her arms crossed. She shook her head as she looked back over at the door like someone was going to run right through it.

"Yes well I know how Dick can be and when it comes to Suki, he can go crazy. I would rather not be in the middle of it when he gets here. If the Joker came and took her then Dick will want to go search for her. You know it won't be that easy as the Joker is using her to get to you for a reason."

He nodded as Dick stormed into the bedroom, not even caring that Bruce just had a sheet covering his most sensitive spots. Bruce sighed sitting up as he looked over at him.

"Dick calm down, we will find her. You are to stay here while I go out and find her. You know sometimes your girlfriend is more trouble than she is worth. She is lucky that she is family to one member as well as Zod's daughter."

Dick stopped as he looked and seen Tessa in the room. Her arms were crossed as she clearly wasn't happy. Her hair was dishelved as well as she had slipped on a t-shirt over her tank top. Dick had pointed between the two then looked back behind him.

"Is that why that girl had your phone? Bruce, what if I had been hurt or something? How would you have known if I was hurt if someone else had your phone? You know just because you wanted to get some ass while I was out, doesn't mean you give your phone to some stranger who not only snuck inside but knows our secret?"

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it right back. Clark had walked up behind Dick as he placed his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Bruce, you need to turn on the TV, you might want to see this."

Bruce reached over and turned on the TV. There Suki had been tied up to a chair and underneath her, they had seen a bomb. Harley stood behind Suki as she grinned and was putting Suki's hair in pigtails.

 _"Oh Bats, mister J is waiting for you. We have one of your little friends here, though she is on a clock. You have 24 hours to save her or else you will be picking up her pieces all over town."_

She had giggled as Bruce had balled up his fist. Dick was about to run out but Clark had stopped him. Clark looked over at Bruce who nodded and got up. Not even bothering to cover himself as he walked over to leave the room. Dick groaned as he kept his eyes on Suki, his only worry was to get her back. Bruce better hurry or he would hurt the bat himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to update on this chapter, as Suki was trapped with the Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman has twenty-four hours to find her before she was blown up. Dick wasn't happy about having to stay and sit out hoping that Batman makes it there in time. He wants to be the one to save Suki, but he was to stay back and wait for him to return. Faith heads out, but she was wearing the Batgirl suit. Dick hopes that Bruce brings her back safely as she means the world to Dick.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of the Justice League as they respectfully belong to DC. I own Suki, and Starla while Monsterslut owns River, Tessa and Faith.**

While Joker and Harley had walked out of the room and left Suki alone, she had looked around as she tried to manage to try to break free of the ropes that kept her tied down to the chair. She looked around keeping an eye out just in case if Joker or Harley returned while she was trying to break free. She knew that Bruce had to have seen what had happened as she bit her lip. She had to wake up and quit acting like a child. The more she acted like a child, the more that everyone would treat her like one. She closed her eyes for a moment as she was focused on untying the ropes that held her.

When she opened her eyes again, she heard the rope fall down to the ground as she brought her arms around rubbing her wrists. She had looked down at the bomb under her and knew that even though she was free, she was still trapped here with the bomb under her. She seen the rope connected to the bomb as she sighed and groaned. She had to manage to find a way to get the rope off of her leg as well as the bomb so she could escape but it was a little harder to see as it was connected to the chair in the back.

She cursed under her breath as she heard movement in the shadows and looked up. Not sure what it was exactly as she looked around, waiting for the Joker or even Harley to jump out of the shadows. Her eyes scanned the darkness as she felt like something was different. In fact it was a bit too quiet for her liking. Suddenly out of the shadows, she had seen Batman walk out of the shadows as she looked down. She knew that once he got her out, she was going to have an earful from him. She could see it in his eyes as he walked over unstrapping her.

She got up as Batman managed to shut down the bomb and walked back to the shadows and held out his hand. She walked over to him as he wrapped his arm around her hip and went out the same way he had come in. When the Joker found out that there was no boom, he would be pissed. She didn't care though as Batman headed back to the car and they both got in. After they got out of the warehouses by the docks Batman sighed and kept looking forward.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed, not only that you could have gotten my family killed. You don't know how lucky you are right now. Oliver has threatened to come back and getting you as he said you had failed and Oliver is very disappointed in you. You are in fact lucky I don't send you back. I will give you one more chance to prove yourself; if you fail yet again your ass is being sent back. I don't care who your father is, you will not endanger any of my family again."

She looked down as tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew that he was right as she was a big screw up. What was she even doing here anyways? All she had done was put her life in danger countless times. Batman could see what was going on as in fact now that he thought about it, the more she reminded him of how Dick used to be. Dick still had his stubborn streak, but he listened to him. Batman let out a sigh as she had her hands on the tops of her knees. He pulled into the opening of the batcave and stopped the car.

She looked up at him as he had stopped the car, not sure what was going on. Bruce had pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"Listen Suki, I am sorry I have been so hard on you. You are still wet behind the ears and need proper training. I mean sure Oliver was a good teacher, but it is time that you study under me and Clark. You need to not only train your mind and body, but your powers as well. Tessa is going to help you with that. For now though, you are going to have to trust me and do as I say. I want to know if you are going to do that Suki, or else our training will be for nothing."

She nodded as she knew that to train under Bruce and the Batman would be some of the best things that she could ever do. In fact she needed this training; sure her cousin did train her good of course as River did as well, but she was still raw and needed a stronger training. Batman smiled as he placed his hand over hers as he looked over at her.

"You remind me so much of Dick when he was younger, that is why I don't want to give up on you. You are still raw and need to be able to spread your wings but also need some older guidance that has been doing this for longer than a year or two. I am sure Dick is getting worried, let's get you inside so he can see you are safe and sound."

She nodded as he pulled up and parked it in the usual spot as she slowly got out. She had never been down in the batcave as she looked around the room and gasped. She was shocked at the size of the room as Batman got out and chuckled watching her. Sure this was her first time, but this was the first time she actually got to look like a young kid that was taken from her as a child. Bruce walked up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I know this place is huge and it will take some time to get used to. Also, Dick will be training you as well when it comes to hand to hand combat. He is one of the best actually."

The elevator opened up that came from the house to the batcave opened and Dick slowly walked out, slightly limping as he had a split lip as well. Batman ran over to him as Dick dropped to his knees in front of Batman as he bent down worried for his son.

"Dick what happened, who did this to you? I will personally take care of who it is that did this."

Dick coughed as he looked up at Batman.

"Faith took the batgirl suit, I tried to stop her and I went easy on her and she kicked my ass. We have to get it back. In fact we already lost it once. I got it back and she took it again."

Bruce sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose; he knew it would be one long night for him. He would have to talk to Faith about what she did


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive me for not updating the last few days. I have been so busy and on top of that my internet has been acting stupid. Today the internet seems to be doing good so I thought I would update a chapter or two, depends on how well I do on this chapter. In this chapter, Faith had taken the batgirl suit and everyone is in search of her as well as everyone in town. Joker finds out someone stole the batgirl suit and hoping to convince her to join his team to take down the bat. He ends up getting more than he bargained for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the members as they are all respectfully owned by DC. I only own Suki and Starla. Monsterslut owns River, Tessa and Faith.**

Faith was sitting on top of one of the buildings in Gotham. She was wearing the batgirl suit as she sighed and kicked her feet off the top of the building. Wearing the suit and looking off over the city. _So this is how Batman and the others feel like while they are out. This is actually kind of cool, I feel so free._ Green Arrow had landed beside her and froze. Even though she knew that she had a mask on, she wondered if he knew that the suit was missing.

He had sat down beside her and she began to relax, clearly Green Arrow hadn't heard about the missing suit yet as she let out a breath. Arrow looked over at her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Hey you have nothing to worry about, I am sure that everyone is alright. Are you jealous about Dick and Suki being together? I mean I know you were pretty hard on her before. I know that was over jealousy but if she trains hard she can be a good asset to the team."

She had looked up at Arrow, but hadn't said a word yet. She really didn't want to say anything since it was clear that he had no idea who she was.

"Hey listen, when you get back to the mansion you should talk to her. I know she has made some childish mistakes, but this could be good for her. Maybe take her under your wing? Maybe think about it alright? I know you can keep a secret so I am not sure if Batman told you or not, but Dick has a sister. I actually found out overhearing Batman and Superman talking."

She looked up and actually thought about it, sure she knew that her and Dick both had the same last names, but that had to be just luck right? Her parents had raised her, thought she had been in a coma for a while, could it be true? In fact she would have to talk to Bruce later to find out what he really knew. She then stood up when she seen a robbery in progress. She grabbed one of the items on a tool belt which it was for a grappling hook and took off.

Oliver laughed shaking his head as he then left, heading back to the mansion where he will find out later that the woman that he just talked to wasn't Barbara at all. Faith had landed on her feet as she ran after the crook that had just stolen a lady's purse. She ran after him and cornered him down an alleyway. She grinned as she thought that if some rich boys can do this then so could she.

The male gasped when he reached the end of the alley. He turned around and pulled out a knife and she rolled her eyes. When the guy came at her, she kicked the knife out of the guy's hand and jumped and spun kicking the guy in the face. He dropped to the ground and dropped the purse. She picked up the purse and shook her head as she put the things back in that fell out.

"What an idiot to steal from people with people like me out protecting innocent people."

She had turned around to return the purse to the woman that had the purse that the man had stolen from her when the guy jumped and knocked her over knocking the wind out of her.

"Is Batman not training them like he used to? You are still wet behind the ears girl and I will show you what I do to girls who are stupid enough to face someone like me alone."

Just as she flipped over and kicked him off; kicking him in the balls and made him drop to the ground, an arrow landed in front of the man and the man's eyes widened and limping out of the alleyway and down the street. Arrow landed beside her as he had his arms crossed as he looked over at her.

"So no wonder you didn't talk to me, you didn't want me to know that you really aren't the real Batgirl are you? So tell me who you are before I decide to either run you through or take you back to Batman for taking student's suits."

She had slowly gotten up and looked down. She had slowly begun to lift up the mask and then Arrow had stopped her, his eyes widening. He shook his head as he sighed as he realized who it was. He took her hand and took her down the street and headed to a hotel. It was the same hotel that he was staying at. Felicity had run out of the room and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Oliver, I was so worried about you. When Batman had called and asked me to run a tracking signal that was setup in the batgirl suit I was shocked."

Arrow rolled his eyes as he pushed her inside and allowed River to follow them inside. When he closed the door, River was sitting on the bed reading a book as she looked up seeing Faith in the batgirl suit and rolled her eyes slowly getting up.

"I think you are taking in every stray you can find now. Really you need to stop doing that, I mean sure Suki was the only exception as she is family."

Faith groaned as she removed the mask that she had on as Felicity gasped and River looked over at her with her eyes narrowing. She then grabbed Faith and slammed her against the wall. Oliver had removed his hood and reached for River.

"River enough, if Dick knew that she was his sister he would be pissed that we hurt her. Though I think that Felicity can tell for sure who she is, isn't that right dear?"

She blushed and nodded pulling out her laptop. She cracked her knuckles and had to shake her hands as she began to type fast on her computer. River plopped down on the bed and began to read again. Felicity was typing away at the keys as she groaned and then Felicity let out a groan.

"It seems that most of her records were destroyed, all but one. Her birth certificate was the only thing that I could get on her. Faith and Dick Greyson are blood brother and sister, though she was listed as dead because of a coma that she had been in. Bruce has a lock on the rest of her files. If you want any information you are going to have to talk to Bruce Wayne to find out the rest of your information."

She nodded knowing that she would have to pay him a visit and find out if her brother was in fact Dick and if it was she was going to be sharing words with all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to try to get another chapter up on this one tonight. I haven't updated in the last couple of days so I thought that I would try to update two tonight since in two weeks my updates might be getting slower as I will be starting work. I will try to update when I can but I will be at least updating when I can since I can't update at night anymore. I just thought that I would let the readers know. Anyways in this chapter, Faith goes back to Wayne Manor to find out the truth about Dick being her brother or not. She already knows the house is already upset with her taking the suit. Will she accept Dick as her brother or will she turn away and just leave him knowing all of their secrets?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the characters, they all belong to DC. I only own Suki and Starla while Monsterslut owns River, Tessa and Faith.**

Suki and Dick had been in the kitchen talking about what to do about dinner as they didn't want Alfred to fix dinner every night as Bruce walked in, he looked exhausted as he walked in and sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. Dick walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder, a worried look in his eyes. Suki went to walk out to leave them alone in case they needed to talk about something, but Bruce reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

"Suki I know I have been hard on you and I am sorry. You have been improving here lately and I am sure you know that Oliver is still in town right? I had asked him to stay in case you failed and I had to send you back to Star City. Since you got here, you have been such a disappointment and well I was almost ready to give up on you. Though I thought about when I first met Dick."

Dick groaned as he looked away as he remembered how he was when he was first with Bruce. He was so wild and really had no real direction. He had lost everything from his family and even his sister as he thought that he had nothing. Bruce had changed that for him and welcomed him into his family with open arms. Dick looked over at Suki as he could see so much of her in how he used to be.

"Bruce, you never gave up on me when I needed you the most. I know Suki is different as she still has some family members still alive, but that doesn't mean to give up on her. She is raw like I was when you first took me in."

Bruce slowly looked up and nodded as he looked between the two and smiled. He was thinking about when he took in River years ago it seems, she was still raw, but she had powers as well so it was up to Clark to help her as well. Clark will have to help with Suki as well, but he can still help her out with some of her training.

"I am not going to give up on her don't worry, I mean I never gave up on you Dick. Sure it will take some time and as long as she doesn't get into too much trouble. I am sure that you will help her in that part right?"

Dick nodded as Alfred walked in with Oliver and River beside him. Oliver would in fact keep the fact that Felicity hacked his computer to find out the information that he had found out as he looked over at Suki then back at Bruce. His arms were crossed as he looked over at Bruce.

"Bruce I have a few things to ask you, one thing though is if you train Suki with Clark are you going to keep her from seeing her family?"

Bruce looked up at him with a confused look on his face. Dick as well was worried as what was Oliver thinking of? He was sure that Bruce would let her go visit her family as family was important. Sure with Bruce training her and everything, she would be part of this family as well. Bruce then looked back at Suki not even looking at Oliver.

"If keeping her away from her family for a bit allows her to train better than I will if she isn't focused enough, but you can come see her anytime you want to Oliver."

Oliver shook his head as he looked back at Dick as the look of worry crossed his face. Oliver had something on his mind and he wondered what on earth could it be? Dick then looked over at Oliver with the look of pain.

"Oliver what is wrong, I know we can train her, but there is something on your mind. Go ahead and say what is on your mind and maybe we can do something about what is on your mind."

Oliver looked back at Bruce as he slammed down something in front of Bruce. It was a single piece of paper. Dick's eyes widened as the paper that was in front of Bruce had his parents' names on it as well as two names underneath his parents as one was his and one was his dead sister. He had looked away as seeing those names brought back so much pain from his childhood. Oliver glared at Bruce.

"What about the fact that Dick has a sister? Did you tell him that she is still alive and well? I bet you kept that from him didn't you?"

Bruce didn't even look at the paper as put his arms across his chest. He didn't even look at Dick or even Oliver as closed his eyes.

"That file was kept a secret as much as the fact that Faith was still alive. Dick had chosen to be trained to me so instead I sent her away to keep her safe. Do you think if Dick knew that his sister was alive, he could focus the way he can now?"

Dick slammed his hand onto the table as he glared at Bruce. Dick was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what he was going to do. His sister was alive and he knew that he had to find her. Who was she and would she remember him? Would she even want to see him? His eyes then widened as he thought about that PI that had stolen the batgirl suit and grabbed Suki's hand.

"Oliver, where is she? I must see her and I hope that she wants to see me or even talk to me."

He nodded as River held out the room key to their room.

"She is in our room that we are staying at. We told her that you might want to see her so she is waiting for you two."

He nodded as Suki and Dick headed out to go find his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to get another chapter up on this fanfic; it looks like only one chapter for today. This chapter will make you begging for more though. With Dick finding out that Faith was his sister, he wanted to talk to her. Not sure how she would feel as Suki was going with her as well. In fact, Faith hated Suki as she thought that she was a drama queen. Little did she know that Suki was in fact a Queen and sometimes she did take her name to heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Justice League members as they all belong to DC. I own Suki and Starla while Monsterslut owns River, Faith and Tessa.**

Dick had gotten on his bike and Suki wasn't far behind him. She got on behind him as he turned and nodded at her as she held onto him tight. He took off out of the batcave and headed into town. He knew right where she would be at. The hotel was the same one that Suki had come to visit Dick many times from Starling City. He didn't ask what room she was in, but he was sure that it was on the room key. He thought it was a bad idea that Suki did come, but with Felicity there she could talk to Felicity and they could go somewhere while he and his sister talked.

He had only allowed her to come when she promised him that she and Felicity would head off to talk while he talked with his sister. If she didn't agree, then he would have left her there. Though coming back to a sulking Suki wasn't something he wanted to come home to. Suki was actually very quiet on the ride which he did find very strange. Suki was never this quiet and he wondered what was bothering her. When he stopped the bike at the hotel, she had gotten off and one of the doors opened and Felicity ran out of the room and ran over to Suki.

"Suki how is your training coming? I am sure that you are getting so much better and be coming home soon right? Come on; let us walk while the two Greysons have a good chat"

She took Suki by the arm as Dick headed into the room as he found Faith sitting on the bed. Dick ran over to her as Faith looked up seeing Dick there as she pushed him away. Oliver said that they were going to find out for sure if Dick was her brother or not. Seeing that he was here in front of her only conformed that. In fact, she really didn't want to deal with something like this right now.

"Dick, I really don't care if you are my brother or not. If you are my brother I don't remember you or anything. Though you can't just waltz in here and accept you with open arms just because you are my brother. I don't work that way, you will have to earn my trust and right now you are not doing a good job of that right now."

Dick tried to reach out to her as she stepped back away from him. She would not just open up to him just within a few minutes like that. She glared at him as Dick shook his head.

"Faith, just because you don't remember me let me at least try. You are my sister and I want to see you safe. The fact that you know who some of us are makes me wonder if you told anyone else."

She growled and went to reach for Felicity's laptop then stopped as she knew that Felicity would be pissed at her so grabbed one of Oliver's arrows and pointed it at Dick.

"You stay right where you are, how dare you think that I am going to say anything about your secrets right now? I mean sure nobody knows I have the information, but that is for me to know. You are lucky that I don't just turn you all over to the police. Oh wait what if you guys have some of the police working for you? You know what I am out of here. When you want to not accuse me of giving away some of your secrets come find me."

She had turned to leave as Suki had come running up to the room crying. She had some dirt on her as well as there was blood on part of her clothes. Dick ran to her as he held onto her and kept her close. He rubbed her back gently.

"Suki what's wrong, wait where is Felicity?"

She turned her head away as she knew that her cousin would kill her when he found out. She was going to get her back. She slowly pulled away as she took a deep breath.

"Felicity and I had gone to the park as we had just got us some coffee and Felicity had wanted to ask me if I was going to be at the wedding. Well we were attacked; I tried to keep her behind me the whole time so that I could keep her safe. I mean one guy wasn't that bad. The minute Lex had come in and grabbed Felicity, I just went crazy. I then flew right at Lex and hit him. He didn't know what really hit him He had dropped Felicity and he called me a descendant of Superman, so it seems that he thinks that I am related to Superman."

Faith raised her eyebrows as she looked between the two of them.

"You two have your own issues, so don't get me involved with them. Dick I really don't want to see you right now and I am going."

Dick sighed and was going to go stop Faith, but stopped. Oliver stood there at the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked over at Suki, anger in his face but he looked back at Faith.

"I am going to need your help Faith. It seems that Joker wants to have a word with you and I have to get Felicity back. I saw what had happened Suki, if Lex didn't pull out that Krypton gun you would have beat him. This isn't your fault; we will get her back Suki. He left me a note wanting me to bring the new batgirl and I can have her back."

Faith looked over at Oliver as she nodded. She was going to help only because Oliver and Felicity were actually nice and helped her find out a bit about herself. Though she didn't want to meet her brother really, but now that she did and she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I will help you Oliver, as long as she doesn't go. She is a trouble magnet and I don't want to deal with that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgive me for not updating on this one for a few days. I am sure you all are wondering about when Suki will start her training. Well in this chapter, she will be starting her training with Superman and Tessa. Suki will get to see how powerless she can get against magic. In fact she needs this training as she thinks that she is unstoppable. She will learn that they have weaknesses like anyone else.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Justice League members as they are all owned by DC. Sadly I only own this storyline, Suki, Starla and Bierrez. Monsterslut owns River, Faith, and Tessa.**

Suki had been in Gotham for a few weeks now as she curled up against Dick groaning as the sun was starting to shine from the curtains that were left open from the night before. She buried her head against his bare chest as she heard Dick chuckle. She slowly looked up as he was lying on his side as he was watching her and he was smiling. He reached over and cupped her cheek softly.

"I know I have to go to work today for my day job while you have your first day of training today. I really hope that Superman understands that he is lucky I am letting him train you as I wanted to train you myself. I do think Bruce is right though, Superman needs to train you. With your powers just taking form, who knows what you could do against me?"

She nodded and sighed as she slowly sat up, the sheets rolling off her body slightly as she groaned stretching. He smiled as he ran his hands down her neck slowly and she closed her eyes enjoying his touch. The only thing she had on was a tank top and underwear. She had been sleeping like that the whole time she had been sleeping in the same room with Dick. Neither noticed that someone had opened up the door and stood there as they had to clear their throat.

Both looked up as Alfred stood there with a tray of food in the doorway. Dick sat up more as he had on a pair of boxers and nothing else. Alfred then walked in and set the tray down on the table beside the bed.

"Master Dick, I know you have to go to work today as well as Suki will be starting her first day of training. I thought you two would do well with a good breakfast this morning. From the look of you two, it was a good thing that I did come in when I did. You two might not have left this bedroom for another couple of hours."

Dick blushed first as he had to clear his throat as he nodded, wrapping his loose arm around Suki lazily as he nodded.

"Thank you Alfred that is greatly appreciated. I do hope there is coffee on that tray as well. I don't think that we went to sleep until about 4am this morning. We were up talking about so many things last night."

Alfred rolled his eyes as he walked over to Dick and actually hit him upside the head. The look of shock from Dick was priceless as he looked over at Alfred.

"Master Dick, your version of talking and mine differ greatly. I hope you do realize that Bruce was up most of the night wanting to rip into your room and pull you two apart. When he finally heard that everything was quiet in this room did he finally go to bed. I hope you realize that you two are loud with some of your nighttime activities."

Suki blushed deeply as she had to bury her head against Dick's chest. Dick reached over and grabbed the tray as Alfred walked out with a small smile on his face. He had closed the door and left to go find Bruce, who was in the study. When Alfred walked in, Bruce looked up and smiled up at him.

"Master Bruce, once Suki eats and gets dressed she will be ready to train. I made sure that their nighttime activities were heard last night and so Dick might not want to look you straight in the eyes just yet."

Bruce chuckles as Superman walked out from the shadows. He looked over at Bruce as he shook his head but smiled.

"Bruce they are still young, don't try to scare off this girl yet. This one seems to be good for Dick, have you been watching him train here lately when Suki isn't around? He seems more focused here lately and it makes me feel that he could change her for the better."

Bruce nodded as he set the paper down that he had been looking at. Superman walked over and went to look at the paper that he was looking at. It seems that it was about Star City, which was shocking as it had a couple on the front page. Ray Palmer had been seen with a girl for a few weeks. In the picture, Oliver and Felicity were seen in the picture with Ray and this new girl. He had met Ray once and he wondered who this girl was.

"Superman, Suki can be strong and a great fighter if she learns that she needs to be careful. She maybe part Krypton, but she is still human. I hope you will show her that, she can be careless at times as that can be dangerous."

Superman nodded as Suki and Dick had walked into the office as both looked up as the couple walked in. Suki was wearing just a pair of track pants and a tank top. Dick was wearing his uniform as Bruce got up from his desk.

"Well I see you have to work today so that will be good, there will be no distractions for Suki. She needs to have a clear head today as Superman and Tessa will be working with you today Suki. You did keep most of the house awake last night you two."

Suki blushed deeply as she bit her lip. Dick even blushed as he had to clear his throat so it didn't sound so quiet in the room.

"I am sorry we kept you up, I promise we will be quieter tonight."

She gasped and stared at Dick as Superman picked her up and flew her out the window before Dick could even protest. She gasped as she knew that flying would have to be another one that she would have to work on. Superman had carried her out to an empty field as Tessa stood out in the middle of the field. When Superman and Suki landed, Tessa walked over to the two of them. Tessa looked Suki up and down and wrinkled her nose.

"Superman are you sure about this? I mean why use magic on you when I could just strip her fully of her powers and be done with it?"

Superman sighed and nodded as he looked back at Suki. Stripping Suki of her powers wasn't an answer to anything really. In fact it would make her more vulnerable. Superman placed his hand on Suki's shoulder and nodded.

"No stripping her of her powers, it would make her more vulnerable than anything if you did that. Showing her what could happen if she has to fight a magic user is very important. Tessa I want you to fight me without holding back. This training would be useless if you don't."

Tessa nodded as Suki had stepped back so she could watch. Tessa grinned as Suki had sat down in the grass as Superman turned to Tessa and was ready. Tessa looked up at Superman as Suki was watching from the side. She had seen Tessa's eyes glow for a moment and felt something shift in the air and looked around. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as she looked back at the fight. Superman than came straight at her as Tessa just smacked him away, like he was nothing.

Suki gasped standing up as Superman was thrown against a nearby tree. He cried out as blood trailed out the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away as he actually had to run at Tessa this time and she charged at him slamming him against the same tree knocking the tree over. He cried out as Suki ran over and tried to pull Tessa away from Superman.

"No please that is enough, you are going to kill him if you keep this up. Please just stop hurting him, he is a hero and you need to stop please?"

Tessa turned to Superman as he nodded as she stepped back. Superman coughed up some blood as she went to call Bruce. She looked back at Superman worried as he slowly sat up. Seeing him horribly beaten as she held her phone but didn't hit the call button, she realized what he was doing. Against magic users they both would be weak and she looked down.

"I understand what you were trying to show me, I guess I was a fool to think I was pretty much unstoppable. I mean look at what happened to you and you are full Krypton while I am only half. Please teach me how to better myself. I want to get stronger as well as smarter in fighting."

Superman smiled as he had finally passed out. Bruce had been watching from a distance as a smile crossed his lips. Oliver and River were standing there watching as well. Oliver nodded and looked at Bruce.

"You were right on having Superman do this with her. Just because I am family, I am still only human. River could have helped her, but not like her own kind can do. I raised her to be a strong woman in mind and heart, I think it was time that I handed the reins over to someone else to train her. She is ready."

Bruce nodded as River was leaning against a tree as Oliver and Bruce talked. She then looked over at Bruce as she suddenly laughed. Bruce and Oliver looked back at her as if she was crazy.

"Yeah ok, you did solve one problem now you got another problem. Suki and Dick are you going to allow them to continue to see each other or try to break them apart?"

Bruce shook his head as well as Oliver who held up his hands. He wouldn't tear them apart that was for sure. He knew that it took him a long time to finally admit his feelings for Felicity and trying to tear them apart would not do any good. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Actually no, I am going to allow them to stay together. Dick is more focused in training now as he has gained a bit more muscle. He is starting to try to impress her now, he could be her white knight as she sees me as a dark angel anyways, she pretty much said so already to me."

They nodded as they would focus on what would go on next and allow her training to continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to get another chapter up on this fanfic, while next week I start a new job so my updates my come slower and I am sorry for this but I will be working nights. I will try to update when I can and make sure I make you wanting more. This chapter, Clark was being called back to Metropolis as he is needed there so Suki's training will be put on hold. Faith ends up going out as batgirl again, but Batman ends up finding her and wants to find out not only why she stole the suit, but why she had kept the suit. When Dick goes to work, he ends up on a case where something goes completely wrong and not realizing he was walking into a trap.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the characters as they belong to DC respectfully. I own Suki, Bierrez and Starla while Monsterslut owns River, Tessa and Faith.**

After Superman had left as he was being called back home and she was supposed to do a little training with Tessa while Superman was away. Suki had stretched as she sat up in bed. Dick had already left for work as she had woken up alone in his bed. His pillow still smelling of his cologne which made her curl up against his pillow. She had found that he had left a note by the bed. She picked it up and smiled as she read it.

 _Suki,_

 _I am sure that you woke up alone and I am really sorry for that. I had been called into work early this morning. I didn't have the heart to wake you so I thought I would leave you a note of where I went. I should be home early though from work though. I know you were supposed to have training with Tessa, but I managed to convince Bruce to at least wait one day as I am off tomorrow no matter what. I want to see you train. When I get home from work, I want to take you on a date. I know we have both been pretty busy but I want to take you out to spend some time with you. See you after work._

 _Love,_

 _Dick._

There was a heart at the end of the note as she blushed softly holding the note close to her heart. Knowing that Dick wanted to take her out on a date, she thought it was cute. Dick was trying to be a boyfriend to her and that was new. She leaned back in the bed a she had a huge grin on her face. She sat up hearing a knock on the door as tilted her head.

"It is open, you can come in."

When the door opened, Alfred walked in carrying a tray of food. He smiled and set the food down beside her on the table. He smiled as he looked up at her.

"Master Dick said that you might be hungry when you woke up, so I told him that I would make sure that you had some food brought up for you to have when you woke up. I see you are well Miss Suki."

She smiled and nodded, she had on one of Dick's t-shirts so it was huge on her body. It almost went down to her knees as she was lying there.

"Thank you Alfred, I shall be up shortly. I have some things I have to do today. I am sure that you have better things than to just sit around and watching over me right?"

He laughed softly shaking his head as he smiled. He clearly enjoyed taking care of people. He walked in more and sat down in the chair by the bed shaking his head.

"Nothing makes me happier than to take care of everyone and make sure that everyone is well taken care of. I know you being around Dick have been a good thing. I have been slowly watching him and even his eyes don't wander towards other girls. Though when it comes to you, Bruce and Dick still seem to butt heads, though at the same time Bruce feels that if he fights for you like this then it could be a good thing."

She nodded as she at the food that Alfred brought up for her as he smiled watching her eat. She looked up as he then slowly got up.

"Master Bruce was going to do some training with you but instead he is going to be training Miss Faith. It seems that she needs to focus her skills, but she is really good. I am sure you want to get ready to do what you need to do so I will go tell Master Bruce that Faith is downstairs ready for training."

She nodded as he got up and left, closing the door behind him. Her phone went off as she had gotten a text message. She smiled as she seen who it was and opened the text.

 **Suki are you up yet? I hope you are having a good morning.**

She giggled and she had then text him back.

 **I am awake don't worry, how is work so far? Hope you aren't beating up too many criminals.**

She could hear him laughing as he was reading the text. Her phone then beeped as she had received another text.

 **Bored, my partner and I have been put on traffic duty, so unless we get someone giving me trouble while I give them a ticket. Tonight be ready I am taking you out.**

She giggled as she read it as she curled up against his pillow, she then text back.

 **I will make sure to be ready for tonight; I am still in bed though. I am wearing one of your shirts. The minute I put it on, I thought about you holding me.**

She smiled as she was snuggled against the pillows more. She had seen he had left his mask sitting out as she slipped it on and smiled. Her phone was then quiet as she grew worried as she kept looking at her phone. She had sat up as she had a bad feeling about what was going on. She got up out of bed as she began to pace the room. The two of them had been just texting just fine. Her phone then went off as she pulled it out and sighed.

 **I wish I could be there with you holding you instead of my shirt, though my shirt is lucky. Sorry went to give a ticket and had to chase him down. Right now I got called to a crime in progress, robbery in downtown Gotham.**

She had turned on the T.V. as she had turned on the news. There was a robbery there and the one person she knew that was there was Harley Quinn. She growled as she held her phone close worried about Dick. She had seen him and his partner arrive at the scene. She watched close as Dick was clearly being careful. As she watched, her eyes caught movement behind him. She cried out as she told him to turn around. He had jumped out from the safety of the car door as everything happened so quickly as she screamed.

Bruce came running into the room when he heard her scream. When he seen the T.V. his eyes had widened. He only got a quick view, but Dick was on the ground, blood pouring from his shoulder. Suki had her hand on the T.V. crying as she had to go see him.

"I am going to the hospital to see him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to get another chapter up as Dick Greyson had been involved in a robbery gone wrong, which ended up landing him in the hospital. Suki had run down to the hospital as she was worried about happened to him. She had no idea that the one who hurt him would end up causing more chaos in Gotham, even more than the Joker himself. Will Batman be able to stop this new threat or will he end up losing because he almost loses his city?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Justice League members as they all belong to DC. I only own the plot as well as Suki, Starla and Bierrez and Monsterslut owns River, Tessa and Faith.**

Suki had arrived at the hospital in twenty minutes as she ran in. She had gone to find out what room that Dick was in as Commissioner Gordon was waiting in the waiting room. Gordon looked up as she had run in.

"Please tell me that Dick is going to be alright? I had seen what had happened and I came down here as soon as I could. I am not sure if Bruce knows what happened, but if you need me to call him I can."

He shook his head as he sighed and put his head in his hands. He fought everything he had from grabbing his hair he had and ripping it out.

"Yeah he will be alright, and you should relax. They are examining him right now and then he can have visitors. There is only one name that he was calling out the whole way over here; in fact it was your name he was calling out. They had to sedate him because he kept fighting everyone who was trying to help him. I managed to calm him down a little bit by telling him when you got here I would send you in."

She nodded as placed her hand on the wall. How dare he be so stupid? What was he thinking about what was going on the way he rushed in like that? She had sat down as she had sent a text to Bruce about what had happened. She knew that Bruce would be here quickly, so she put her phone away thinking that he wouldn't respond. The commissioner was leaning against the wall as she had been sitting in the chair.

She looked up hearing the door open and Bruce had sauntered inside the hospital, his face was full of worry when she had seen him. He also looked very tired and a frown marked his features. She knew that he was worried, but something else was bothering him. Not sure what else could be bothering Bruce, but she stayed quiet. Maybe what was bothering him he didn't want to mention in front of Dick's boss? The commissioner turned and headed to the bathroom as Suki ran over to Bruce.

"Bruce…I hope Dick is alright. I mean I am sure that he has been in worse, but he will be alright right?"

Bruce looked over at her as he had to rub his eyes. He looked as tired as she felt. Bruce had looked down at his phone as something was off about him. Bruce seemed so distracted which is not normal for him. She wanted to see if he was paying attention, she waved her hand in front of his face and he didn't move at all. She then noticed he was looking at a picture on his phone. It was a boy about the age of 10.

"Bruce, since when did you start staring at little boys? I thought that you and Tessa were a thing?"

He then finally looked up as if he just realized she was there. He looked down at the picture again as he sighed. He put his phone away as he sat down in one of the chairs and pats the spot beside him. She sat down as she looked up at him. Though they did butt heads at times, he did kind of see her like a daughter in a way. Even knowing who her father was, he wanted to see the good in her and not the bad. Just because her father was bad, didn't make her bad.

"Suki, this is actually my birth son, which I just found out myself. His mother is a member of the league of shadows. Talia Al Ghoul is her name."

Suki gasped as she had heard that name before. Oliver had talked about a name that was the leader of the league of shadows. He had wanted Oliver to join him but he refused to join. She placed her hand over his as she clearly was worried. What if they wanted Bruce to join and using her son as leverage? She then looked up as the nurse walked in from the back.

"Miss Queen, you may go back there whenever you are ready. Richard is awake and has been asking about you. We told him that you would be allowed back there if the both of you behaved yourself."

She nodded as she got up. She looked over at Bruce as he held up his hand to stop her. He clearly wasn't ready to his son just yet. She nodded as she followed the nurse to the back. She had walked to the room with the nurse as she looked around. She hated hospitals, but she was here for Dick. When she walked into the room, Dick had his own room. She walked in slowly as he looked up from his bed and smiled. He sat up more as she ran over to his side.

"Oh Dick I was so worried, I had caught what had happened on T.V. I had come down as fast as I could. I was so worried about you."

She took his hand gently as he held onto her hand and sighed. He nodded as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her hand gently.

"I was kind of forced to come here, even though I really didn't need to. I have been in worse situations. I mean you have seen me in worse situations. I will be here for a couple days and then I can go home. I don't want you to worry about me too much. Is Bruce here too?"

She nodded as she looked behind her. Bruce already stood there as Dick seen the look on his face and he grew worried.

"Suki would you mind waiting out in the waiting room? I want to talk to Bruce for a moment. I promise that you will be able to come back in when I am done."

She nodded and headed out and went back to the waiting room. When she sits down, one of the nurses walk up to her and place her hand on her shoulders.

"Excuse me Miss Suki, there is a man waiting outside for you. He said that he wanted to talk to you alone. I hope there will be no fighting though."

She nodded slowly getting up and heading outside. When she got outside, a man floated down as she gasped and fell back. The man laughed as he looked her over and smirked.

"Well I must say, I was expecting you to be more like me. I never expected you to fit right in with our own enemy Superman. I have been watching you young lady, such a shame that you chose Superman over me. If I had my way I would have never named you Suki that was your mother's doing."

Suki glared at the man that was floating there. She then realized exactly who it was, it was her birth father. Though she only had heard bad things about him and she would never side with him. She would rather eat Kryptonite then ever side with her father.

"So you are the sperm donor to my mother huh? I tell you what I think I got my looks from my mother's side of the family. Such a shame that I will never side with you, you are nothing to me and I will never call you father. I would rather call Superman father."

He growled and flew down and picked her up and flew up to the sky. He had his hands on her arms as she really could only do nothing but kick. He had gone high into the sky as he grinned.

"Tell me young Suki, have you learned how to fly or have you not even been training to use any of your powers?"

He laughed letting her go and she had fallen a little bit, but suddenly stopped as she was floating in the air. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was actually glad that Superman had made sure to focus on learning to fly before anything else. Zod had laughed and flew at her, but something crashed into him and they went crashing into a building. She flew to see what was going on as she seen her cousin on one of the rooftops. He waved and focused on where the two Kryptonians had fallen into. She had landed on the same building as River had come up beside her.

"I see someone is having family issues right now, though I think this fight is more between Superman and Zod. Zod came here to draw you out to get Superman here. Clark knew about this too as he was talking to Bruce about this as well. In fact Bruce thinks that what happened to Dick, Zod was behind it all."

Superman flew over to the group as he landed in front of Suki and smiled. He nodded looking her over as he seemed almost proud.

"Suki I am so happy that your training is starting to pay off. I mean we are far from done but at least I know that you can fly pretty well. Green Arrow, I want her to stay with Bruce if you don't mind. I know you are a busy man yourself with your city, maybe her staying here will be even better for her."

He nodded as he put his bow away on his back. He looked over at Suki and smiled.

"Yes I have no problems with that, maybe a change on where she lives could be good for her. I trust Bruce and Dick as well as you to keep her safe and train her. I know you have your own city to take care of, but knowing you three have your eyes on her will make me feel better."

River walked over and looked at Green Arrow and nodded. She had known Suki for a while and knew that Suki was strong but being here was what she needed. Bruce and Clark would train her will and maybe help smooth out her rough edges. Suki was strong; she just needed some people who had been doing this longer to train as well as someone of her own race to help with her powers. Suki smiled as she looked at everyone and smiled. Gotham was now her home.


End file.
